


Faith

by Rhianne



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, Episode Tag: Chimera, F/M, Implied canonical het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 19:33:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhianne/pseuds/Rhianne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The events of Chimera bring Daniel much needed hope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faith

He holds her as she cries for the lost years, the living nightmare of being an unwilling host to Osiris. He hears the relief in her voice, and he thanks a deity he doesn’t believe in that just this once, they were able to make a difference.

One life means little when compared to all those that they couldn’t save, but it gives them something that they all had thought they’d lost.

Faith, and the thought that maybe they can still achieve something in this unending fight. 

After all, if they could manage to save Sarah, wasn’t anything still possible?


End file.
